The present invention concerns steam irons in which the water furnished by a reservoir is vaporized in a quasi-instantaneous manner in a steam chamber, and which comprise means for cleaning the interior of this chamber. These means consist of a relatively large opening provided in the bottom of the internal reservoir through which said reservoir can be rapidly emptied directly into the steam chamber, thus provoking a jet of water and steam which purges the iron.
An iron of this type is described in the patent FR2156103. The bottom of the reservoir has on the one hand an orifice furnished with a device for regulating the flow of water falling onto the bottom of the chamber where it is vaporized, on the other hand an orifice of large dimensions independent of the first and the opening of which can be controlled separately. This type of arrangement has as a drawback that it occupies a large amount of space in the iron, which limits the possibilities of design and optimization of the volume of the reservoir, twice the controls and consequently increases the cost.
The patent FR2287549 shows an iron having a single control to regulate the vaporization and to assure cleaning. The bottom of the reservoir has an orifice provided with a needle valve that regulates the flow thereof during vaporization. The needle valve can be withdrawn completely to assure a larger flow and cleaning of the iron. However, the maximum cross section of the passage is limited by the dimensions of the needle valve, which cannot be too large, having to regulate a small flow. By this fact, the function of self-cleaning is not as effective as desired.
The patent DE4412825 shows an iron of which the drip device is removable. The seat of the needle valve is mounted on a tube that obstructs the orifice of the reservoir, an orifice having a large cross-section. This removability can be beneficially used to clean the drip device, but also to purge the hot iron. However, the self-cleaning operation is difficult since it is necessary to hold the hot iron with one hand, while the drip device is removed with the other. Moreover, the seal assuring sealing between the reservoir and the steam chamber tightly hugs the tube, which requires a long disengagement travel to assure the self-cleaning of the iron. In addition, the needle of the needle valve bears directly on a part of the tube in the form of a seat, but which does not have the flexibility of a seal and is subject to wear and sealing defects.
The patent DE3405465 shows a drip device of which the shank can be progressively lifted to assure the vaporization flow through a first orifice provided in a module concentric with the shank. Beyond the maximum vaporization travel, the shank can continue to be lifted. Then the module that closes a larger orifice concentric with the first is lifted. This frees a large cross section for passage toward the vaporization chamber and assures cleaning of the iron. But the device designed above all to prevent deposits on the drip device has poor lateral sealings.
The invention herebelow has for its object a steam pressing iron equipped with a device combining on a same axis and with a same control a drip device and a self-cleaning function and which does not have the drawbacks cited above.
Primarily the object of the invention is achieved by a flash iron having a water reservoir, a steam chamber and a drip device having an axially displaceable shank, the total travel path of which comprises a first path assuring the flow of vaporization through the orifice of a module and a second path displacing the module while opening a larger orifice for the passage of water from the reservoir toward the steam chamber, characterized in that the sealing between the reservoir, the module and the steam chamber is assured by a first compressed seal, and in that the sealing between the shank and the module is assured by a second compressed seal, the two seals being parts of one and the same elastomer part carried by the module.
Usefully, the vaporization control is accessible to the hand that supports the iron. With the same control, one can regulate the flow and one can also, by pushing the control at the end of its travel path, effect cleaning of the iron. The other hand remains available for better operating safety.
The utilization of a compressed elastomer seal, rather than a sliding seal, between the module and the wall that separates the reservoir from the chamber permits an adaptation to micro defects of the seat and has the advantage of only requiring a short travel path for opening the orifice.
The utilization of a compressed elastomer seal, rather than a sliding seal, between the needle and module assures a good sealing at closing but is above all an arrangement that is less sensitive to scaling and to wear or corrosion.
The two seals being combined in a single piece, their fabrication and their installation are simultaneous, which is a source of economies.
Preferably, the part constituting the two seals carries the orifice for flow of water for vaporization.
The elastomer orifice is less sensitive to scaling and more easily cleaned by the needle valve of the needle.
Preferably, the part constituting the two seals connects them in a continuous and sealed manner.
In this manner, sealing is achieved between the two concentric orifices, that is to say between the needle and the wall that separates the reservoir from the steam chamber. A leak around the module is without consequence.